Family Matters
Family Matters is the 10th episode of the 6th season of "E.R." Plot NBC Description MING-NA RETURNS AS ER RESIDENT AND TREATS ANGRY RUNAWAY GIRL WHO HARBORS SECRET: Former emergency room resident Jing-Mei Chen (Ming-Na) (once known as Deb Chen) returns to resume her career in medicine and immediately makes an impact when she treats a runaway teenaged girl (guest star Mae Elvis) who bitterly keeps her identity secret. Elsewhere, Dr. Corday (Alex Kingston) is asked to coax an injured murderer (guest star Lawrence Monoson) to confess the whereabouts of a woman's body to better give her family some peace of mind. The energetic Dr. Malucci (Erik Palladino) tries to fix Dr. Weaver's (Laura Innes) car while he later discovers that a child hockey player (guest star Cody Kasch) suffering from shortness of breath has a more serious complication than first thought. Dr. Finch (Michael Michele) reconsiders discharging a talented teenaged athlete (guest star Gabrielle Union) who's exhausted by her unrelenting practice schedule and need to satisfy her parents. Dr. Kovac (Goran Visnjic) sympathizes over two scruffy teenage brothers (one developmentally disabled) who would rather remain on the street than be separated by social services. Dr. Greene (Anthony Edwards) bails out of the ER when he learns that his stubborn father (guest star John Cullum) ran off from his San Diego retirement home. Synopsis Mark Greene must return to San Diego to visit his Dad since he ran away from his retirement home. He finds his Dad at his old home and invites him to come live with him in Chicago. Returning resident Jing-Mei Chen deals with a homeless patient who has gender identity issues. She lies to her legal guardian and tells him that she's pregnant in order to get her to stay in the hospital. She left medicine because she almost killed a patient but returned because she was pretty good at this so why waste her talent. John Carter shows Jing-Mei around. He treats a patient who has gonorrhea and must stop his wife from hurting him after she finds out. Cleo Finch and Peter Benton both treat a wounded athlete who may have a wrist fracture. The athlete is exhausted from practicing every day so Cleo puts a cast on her hoping that it'll slow her down. Peter tells her that it isn't necessary so she removes it but makes the girl promise to get more rest. Kerry Weaver's car is on the fritz so she enlists Dave's help in fixing it. He works on it but gets distracted after a little boy comes in. The boy has cancer and he struggles telling him about it. In the end, he gets Weaver's car to work. Luka Kovač deals with two brothers, one who is on the spectrum. He tries to help the older brother find a job but DCFS gets involved and takes the younger brother away. He tells Weaver that families shouldn't be separated because his family was taken from him and killed. Elizabeth Corday deals with Dean and tries to get him to reveal where a body of a girl he hurt is located. He says that he'll only tell the sister but, when she came in, he only wanted to hurt her. Elizabeth makes a deal with him: she'll give him morphine so he can die if he tells her where the body is located. Characters *Jing-Mei Chen *Elizabeth Corday *Dave Malucci *Kerry Weaver *Cleo Finch *Luka Kovač *Mark Greene Trivia * Ming-Na has joined the main cast with this episode. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season 6